


【闪电侠】【HR x Harry】All's Wells That Ends Wells（22）

by awaycatwogua



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua





	【闪电侠】【HR x Harry】All's Wells That Ends Wells（22）

“所以，你的老朋友给你准备了亚特兰蒂斯最高级的蜜月套房。”  
“是的，Arthur虽然沉默寡言，但一向是个浪漫的家伙。”Harry轻笑，他都能想象HR在电话那头嘟着嘴生着闷气，百无聊赖地踢着两条长腿的样子，“不过这次没啥用，鉴于你都不在这里。还有，警告你别趁着我不在家，又穿着那双亮晶晶的长靴上我的床，脏鬼，要不我就把他们都烧了。”  
“如果我只穿着这双靴子呢，Harr？”HR的声音突然压低，性感得难以置信的低沉气音让Harry的心脏几乎漏跳了好几拍，“其他什么都没穿，只穿着这双靴子，只是在想你？你会让我上你的床吗？”

HR一向只在床上叫他Harr。  
该死。

 

“糖果蓝色的绒毛手铐？就藏在我的西装防尘袋下面？你认真的？”  
“合起来是个可爱的眼镜盒啦，猫咪形状的哟，反正你也挺喜欢糖果猫咪的。”HR兴致勃勃的指挥着，而Harry只想学猫咪挠墙，“两只手两只手啦，记得试试松紧，要是你被手铐勒伤我可是会很心疼的Harrrrrrr！”  
“要是被那群亚院的老古板看到，心脏病发作才有你好看的。”Harry翻个白眼，扭了扭门把，再次确定自己已经反锁了房门，“请勿打扰”的牌子在门把背后愉悦地晃动起来。他除去衬衫和长裤，随手把HR最爱的那条棉质内裤扔在长绒毛地毯上，赤脚踏上大床——他才没有偷穿HR的内裤，这反正都是他买的他买的！  
食指按了按耳朵上挂着的耳机，乖乖听从HR的指挥把自己的双手铐在床头的栏杆上——烂主意，他内心的糖果猫咪已经快把那堵墙挠穿了，“然后呢？顺便一提，我恨死糖果猫咪了。”  
“……”  
“HR？”  
“…………………………”  
“……R？”

“Harr，你喜欢下雨吗？”  
HR低沉的呢喃带着幻觉般淅淅沥沥的雨声，将Harry严密地包裹起来。轻微的电流声像是加长林肯后座升起的挡板，隔开了一个极度私密的空间，又像是……像是那些从尾椎开始的舔吻，一路自Harry的锁骨蔓延至耳后。  
“我知道亚特兰蒂斯正在下雨。海边的雷阵雨总让我有些怀念我的地球，几乎终年不停的雨水和那些湿热的高温，就像是漫无天日的热带雨林，那些硕大的，诡异的植物和乌云，还有滑行的五彩斑斓的鸟类羽毛，我喜欢那些柔软到让人窒息的羽毛，像身陷在最沉默的危险里，像那些可怕的沼泽和海藻，一点点没过我的头顶。”  
Harry下意识地收紧了上臂的肌肉，手铐上的小小铃铛清脆地，碰撞出一声低低的轻笑。  
“我总是有点后悔，如果我能把你带回我的地球，我就能在雨里狠狠操你。”那些带着笑意的低沉呼吸，像是一个带着啃咬的吮吻，落在Harry的乳尖，让他颤抖起来。“就像此时此刻的你，Harr，赤裸着身体，双手被我仔细地铐起来，躺在漫天大雨里，在我怀里，在我身下，被钉在我的阴茎上仿佛你是为此而生。”  
“而我不想浪费。那些宝贵的雨水流淌在你身上，我爱死了那些冰冷的雨水淌过你身体的样子，带着你的体温，在你的腰窝汇集成世界上最小的池塘。我会先从那里开始吻你，就像沙漠里长途跋涉的旅者，只有你的池塘可以解决那些烈火一般的干渴。”  
“我有一整夜的时间给你做准备，你知道我的耐心。”大概因为电话信号的干扰，HR的声音开始变得有些含糊——他在外面？他在坐车吗？Harry一点都不愿意去想那有多像HR的嘴正照顾着自己淌着前液的阴茎，一点都不愿意去想HR正站在人群中，在地铁或者出租车上，甚至就只是在他的副驾驶上，在他开车的时候将他整个含进嘴里——妈的！他蜷起上半身又重重落下，那该死的绒毛手铐被拉紧，用作缓冲的绒毛垫正柔和地轻抚过他的手腕，像是那些该死的糖果猫咪，正一点点抓挠着他最敏感的肢端静脉。

“耐心，Harr。”HR带着笑意的呛咳，就像是每次Harry控制不住自己，在他嘴里浅浅冲刺时，那喉间软骨研磨着前端的曼妙气息。“和我在一起，你绝对需要学习耐心。”  
“我会像现在这样，一丝不挂地把你铐起来，除了我的舌头不给你任何东西。没有碰触，没有爱抚，只有我的舌头享用着你的身体，从那小小的池塘到甜蜜的所在。不需要浪费任何润滑，也不需要浪费任何碰触，只靠着那些像鞭子一样抽打在你赤裸皮肤上的雨水，我会舔舐每一处隐秘的褶皱，每一处柔滑的黏膜，直到你充分为我敞开，直到你颤抖着，抽搐着，被我舔到几乎痉挛，光靠后穴的轻吻就能射到什么都射不出来，那些珍珠色的液体混着雨水把你的小腹弄得脏兮兮的，而你的阴茎射到几乎发疼，淌着透明的液体，就像是你湿漉漉的蓝眼睛淌着泪水，就像是被你咬破的嘴唇，淌着来不及被我吻去的口水，淌着从你汗湿的卷发上滴落的汗水。你的第一课在我这里就是不及格，考得一塌糊涂，而我甚至还没开始真正教导你。”

“但你是个死硬得要命的家伙，宁可过度高潮到昏迷也不肯求…………”  
“求你……R……求你………………”  
他们同时出声。

 

在五秒钟的沉默中，HR背靠在蜜月套间的门板上，震惊得忘了该怎么呼吸。  
“……R……求你，求你，我想要射，我想要你让我射出来，射在这张没有你的蜜月大床上，射在你兴高采烈藏在我行李箱里的毛绒手铐上，”Harry哽咽的声音带着甜美的湿意，像是每次跪在HR身前，来不及吞下的精液正淌过那被摩擦得鲜红的唇角，和那自下而上，带着迷茫的高潮，正望着HR的蓝色眼睛。“我被你铐起来，没办法碰自己，但我不想要那些丝质床单或者是傻乎乎的摩擦，我只想要你，想要此时此刻不在我身边的你，用你的舌头，你的嘴，只靠你的声音帮我射出来……求你，R……求你……求你………………”

 

“绅士的要求就是我的愿望，Ma Chérie.”

 

没有碰触，没有摩擦，他的Harry在他柔软甜美的舌音上高潮了。  
通话器滑落在地上，而他甚至一无所知。隔着薄薄的套间门板，他的脉搏狂跳着，聆听着他甜美的珍宝在高潮的那瞬间叫着他的名字。像来自球十九的湿热大雨，像夏日的雷暴和亚特兰蒂斯雨夜的闪电，带着席卷后颈的脑部高潮，袭上他无与伦比的，钻石一般晶莹剔透的浪漫之心。  
如此不同，却又如此同步的美妙高潮。

HR从未痴迷于神祗或是宗教。  
却在这一刻，他真切地感受到了，那来自冥冥之中，来自蒙昧苍茫之境，来自多元宇宙的珍贵馈赠。

 

 

“我简直不敢相信你就这么溜进来了，该死的，我明明锁好门了！”  
“因为我是伟大的HR Wells嘛，浪漫是我的中间名！我的绅士遇到了危险，浪漫的骑士一定会穿越时间和空间的阻隔去拯救他哒~”HR一边偷笑着把Harry从床头解下来，一边赶紧给炸毛的糖果猫咪按摩着酸痛的手臂肌肉，“不愧是岛上最豪华的蜜月套间，超有情趣啊——但是Harr你也太狠了居然把我反锁在外面嘤嘤嘤，幸好Arthur有先见之明，除了专函专机专车，还给了我小套间的房卡，我才能顺利偷溜过来当你的英雄啊！”  
“……竟然忘了先把手铐钥匙拿出来，丢死人了。”Harry羞耻地把脸埋进枕头里，然后整个人被HR熟练地扛起来，“我靠，这次你就不要找清理这种烂借口了吧！”  
“说什么呢Harrrrrrr，你倒是爽到了，可怜的HR长途飞行了好久好久，内耳系统都飞得不平衡了，你要好好补偿我啦，不要浪费蜜月套房的超大浴室！Arthur说超贵的呢！”  
“……我要杀了Arthur那个多管闲事的家伙。”  
“……呃，我不觉得你杀得动他诶亲爱的，Arthur壮得我都有点发怵……而且你都没力气了。”  
“靠！谁说我没力气了！来决斗啊你个混蛋！”  
“啊那太好啦！”  
“…………………………………………”

 

小剧场：  
Harry：所以你刚才叫我什么？  
HR：……Ma……Mon Chéri？  
Harry：……靠！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
HR：……………………（人家法语不太好嘛，对手指对手指。）  
Harry：（扶额）……


End file.
